


Letting Go

by chelecheese



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, soft at the end sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelecheese/pseuds/chelecheese
Summary: Angry sex/smut as requested by the Buddie Discord.——He screamed in Buck’s face, “I AM NOT GOING TO FIGHT YOU.”Buck got so close to Eddie, their faces were damn near touching. “I don’t want you to fight me Eddie, I want you to FUCK me.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 9
Kudos: 368





	Letting Go

Eddie had just pulled into the driveway when his phone chimed. He rolled his eyes but opened the message without checking to see who it was first. Buck. Of course it was Buck. 

“Find a place for Christopher to stay overnight. I’m coming over & we’re having a little chat”

“The fuck we are”, Eddie replied hastily, only to hear another chime, like Buck knew he’d say that, and already had his reply typed out. 

“Do it, or I’ll tell Cap about the fights” 

‘Fuck’, Eddie thought, how did he know?! He paused but decided Buck would never risk Eddie’s career, and honestly, he was too mad at Buck to care. 

“Bullshit” 

Another ding. “I’ll also tell Cap that Bosko showed it to you - and that she fights too” 

Eddie slammed his hand onto the edge of the steering wheel, shooting pain up his arm. Buck had called his bluff. Eddie could risk his own career, and would be willing to bet that Buck wouldn’t go through with telling, but he knew Buck didn’t give a shit about Lena, and Eddie couldn’t be the reason she was out of a job. 

“Fine”, Eddie replied, grinding his teeth together unknowingly, preparing an onslaught of angry words for when Buck arrived. 

——

*knock knock knock*

Eddie had been waiting. He swung the door open so hard it put a dent in the wall where the handle had landed. Buck closed his eyes and took a deep breath before stepping inside. Eddie just glared at him as Buck shut the door. 

“How did you find out?” Eddie spit out, anger boiling in his core. Buck just gave him a look that said ‘c’mon man, I’m not stupid’. Eddie rolled his eyes and turned around, away from Buck. 

“Eddie-“, Buck’s voice was soft and caring, and that made Eddie even angrier, he reared around on his heels.

“Don’t start with me Buckley. I already know what you’re gonna say. The danger, my kid, my job, how could I?... HOW COULD I NOT?” He screamed, his head pounding. “I’m so angry, I NEED this”, Eddie growled. 

“There are other ways-“, Buck started, quickly being cut off by Eddie with a sharp “NO”. Buck snapped then. Realizing the soft approach wouldn’t work, Buck inhaled deeply before starting on Plan B. 

Buck stepped into Eddie’s space, staring him down, he could feel Eddie’s angry breath against his face, see the veins popping in and out of the side of his head. 

“Take your anger out then Eddie. Right now. On me. Sometimes pain can be pleasure”, Buck said, never breaking eye contact. Eddie’s shoulders slumped and he rolled his eyes. “I’m not gonna fight you Buck”, he said exasperated. 

But Buck got right back in his face. “You can slap, scratch, choke, BITE, spank..” Buck spat each word out at Eddie. 

‘Does he want to...‘ No, Eddie pushed the thought away. He screamed in Buck’s face, “I AM NOT GOING TO FIGHT YOU.”

Buck got so close to Eddie, their faces were damn near touching. “I don’t want you to fight me Eddie, I want you to FUCK me.” Buck was breathing hard but keep staring, knots in his stomach. 

Suddenly, Eddie shoved Buck with his full force, knocking him against the wall, forcing the air out of him. For a second as he looked at Eddie, he thought he messed up... he thought he’d misread... but before he could finish the thought Eddie slammed his body into Buck’s, and kissed him hard, aggressively. Then he reached up and grabbed a fist full of Buck’s hair, pulling his head back so that he had to stare down at Eddie.   
“If it ever gets to much you say the word ‘Engine’”, Eddie growled, still shooting daggers into Buck. Buck nodded. So Eddie took the other hand and wrapped it around Buck’s neck, squeezing hard. “If it’s too much, you SAY the word, do you hear me?!” Eddie yelled, and Buck, gasping for air somehow managed to get out “yes sir”, prompting Eddie to let go of his neck. 

He thought of everything stupid Buck had ever done, every risk, every mistake, every miscommunication, and rage flooded Eddie again. He grabbed Buck’s shirt so hard it felt like it was cutting into his skin, and dragged him into the bedroom. He yanked Buck’s shirt up, prompting Buck to take it off as Eddie ripped off his own. He shoved Buck onto the bed and angrily grabbed at his pecs and biceps, throwing his weight on top of him, and sinking his mouth onto one of Buck’s hard nipples. Buck groaned in pleasure, eyes going back into his head as Eddie bit and sucked every part of Buck’s chest, digging his nails into his upper arms and back. Buck was yelping in pain and pleasure with every new bite. Buck tried to wrap his hands in Eddie’s hair, but suddenly his hands were pinned to his side and he could only concentrate on the bruises and teeth marks Eddie left all over his chest. 

When Eddie lifted off of him Buck moaned, wanting more, and then excitement built up inside him as Eddie started to undo Buck’s belt. He ripped it off so fast it cracked like a whip, and Buck shivered at the look in Eddie’s eyes. “Take everything off and lay on your stomach”, Eddie barked like it was an order. For the first time in his life, Buck was good at following orders. Once he was completely naked, stomach on the bed, he felt his own belt hit his ass - hard - and a sound something between a yelp and a scream shot out. “This is for being selfish”, Eddie said, hitting Buck’s ass again. Buck gasped for air and couldn’t believe how good it felt to be hurt like this. “This one’s for acting before thinking” SMACK. Buck yelped again and squirmed against the bed, panting and silently pleading to be hit again. Eddie kept going, listing off reasons before every new swat, eventually ditching the belt and using his own hands to smack Bucks now red ass. Through his peripheral vision Buck saw Eddie reach for the night stand and get a few things from the top drawer. Excitement filled his core, wondering what was next. He could hear Eddie kick off his pants and Buck went breathless at the thought. He heard something tear, something hit the trashcan across the room, and a lid popping open. Soon Eddie was rubbing lube on Buck’s anus, and he had to resist the urge to turn around. “This is for that goddamn lawsuit”, Eddie whispered in Buck’s ear, pressing his body against Buck’s back. Buck tensed and relaxed all at once, waiting for what was coming. But nothing happened. All he could hear was his and Eddie’s deep breathing. He started to turn his head, “what are you waiting f-“, that’s when Eddie did it. Rammed his cock into Buck’s ass, sending pain and pleasure shooting up his core and down his arms to his fingertips. He’d waited until Buck wasn’t expecting it anymore, and for that buck moaned louder than he ever had before. Eddie pulled almost all the way out, and rammed Buck again. He repeated the process rhythmically, from just the tip to all the way inside, smacking his front against Buck’s ass with every thrust, making sure he felt the full force of his cock, every thrust like the first one. Buck couldn’t shut up now; moaning, groaning, whining as he felt Eddie inside him. Just when he thought it couldn’t be better Eddie grabbed a fistful of Bucks hair, pulling his head back, and put two fingers in Bucks mouth. He couldn’t really make noise now, head back, mouth busy sucking Eddie’s fingers, ass still being pounded mercilessly. After a few minutes Eddie let go of Buck and he fell face first into the bed before Eddie’s hand’s grabbed him and flipped him around. He could see Eddie now, see his bulging cock, and he wanted it back in his ass. Eddie grabbed Buck’s thighs and pulled him to the edge of the bed, wrapping Buck’s legs around his waist he lined himself up with Bucks’s ass again. It was even better the second time, and Buck arched his back while Eddie thrust aggressively, once again curling a hand around Buck’s throat. He fucked and choked Buck all at once, until he could tell by the look on Buck’s face he was about to come. 

“Don’t you dare”, Eddie growled, smacking Buck across the mouth. The hit was hard enough to sting but not enough to really knock him. He stared wide eyed at Eddie who glared at him, “not until I say so”. Eddie wrapped a hand around Buck’s cock and squeezed enough to put pressure on him, and started pumping him up and down while still inside Buck. Buck whimpered and squirmed, barely keeping himself together. “Please..”, he whispered desperately, but Eddie just shook his head and kept on. Buck’s legs clenched tighter around Eddie’s core and he grabbed fistfuls of the sheets, practically pulling them off the mattress. Eddie stopped his hand and stared Buck in the eyes, “Tell me you’re sorry”, he spit out. Buck winced, but obeyed. “I’m so fucking sorry Eddie”, his voice cracked. “Come”, Eddie said and started thrusting again, Buck following orders quickly, rolling his eyes back in his head. Eddie grabbed a fistful of Buck’s pec and kept ramming him, watching the pleasure literally pour out of Buck. When he was satisfied he was done, Eddie pulled out and started to remove the condom. Buck just laid there coming down from this crazy high. “We’re not done”, Eddie barked, and Buck shot upright. Eddie pointed to the ground in front of him and Buck fell to his knees with a thud. He wrapped his hand around Eddie’s cock and put it in his mouth. Suddenly, Eddie grabbed fistfuls of Buck’s hair and thrust into his mouth, pushing Buck’s head back and forth along himself. Buck tightened his lips and Eddie lost it, full on fucking Buck’s face. Buck loved the way Eddie felt in his mouth, the way he tasted, but Eddie was ramming himself down his throat and Buck couldn’t help but gag. Gagging, choking, face going red, Eddie kept thrusting. Buck was about to say the word - his second favorite word that started with an ‘E’, when Eddie pulled Buck away by his hair and he could breath again. He looked down at Buck, gasping for air. “Swallow it, every drop”, Eddie ordered, and Buck took him back in his mouth, this time he controlled the movement and it didn’t take Eddie long to come. Buck let the hot liquid fill his mouth, and pulled away when he was sure Eddie was done. He swallowed - hard - and licked his lips clean. Buck stayed there on the floor, holding Eddie’s thighs and watching him carefully. Eddie stared at the ceiling and felt his anger roll off of him in waves. Buck watched the tension fall from his shoulders, it was like for every breath Eddie took, more of it left his body. 

Eddie thought about all of it as it left him:   
Feeling helpless watching people die at war... every time he almost lost Buck... every time he almost lost Chris... everything with Shannon... the lawsuit... his worries.. his fears... his anger dissipated into the air, and suddenly he collapsed onto the bed. Buck crawled up and laid next to him, he felt all his guilt leaving him. He’d done a lot of stupid things, but now - now he’d been punished for them, and he could finally let them go. 

After awhile of catching their breath, Buck finally said to Eddie “I’ve never felt anything like that before..”, Eddie smiled and looked over at him, “me neither”, he whispered. He took a good look at Buck, the bruises, scratches, bite marks, the handprint shape forming in purple on Buck’s pec. He knew his ass must be red and welting. He reached over for Buck and pulled him in close. “Now for the best part”, Eddie grinned. Buck’s eyes widened and he moved back from Eddie, staring at him confused. “Aftercare”, Eddie said like it was obvious. Buck knew the word, but he still furrowed his brow. “I hurt you”, Eddie said, “and now I get to heal you”. He went to work grabbing things and tending to Buck. Putting ointment and bandages anywhere Eddie’s teeth or nails broke skin, rubbing aloe infused lotion onto Buck’s backside to help the welts. Finally, Eddie laid down and motioned for Buck to join him, which he happily did. He massaged Bucks scalp and played with his hair. 

Finally, Buck got the courage to ask about the fights. Eddie sighed and took a steadying breath before talking again. 

“No more fighting - I promise.”

They laid there entwined in each other, their physical and emotional wounds healing, until they both drifted off to the most peaceful slept either one had had in months.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to literally all of the Buddie Discord for being amazing & inspiring me to write again. Please send cronstructive criticism. 😘


End file.
